


Piecing Things Together

by herbailiwick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://johncroftianlullaby.tumblr.com/post/36791962147/winter-drawing-writing-challenge">Winter Writing/Drawing Challenge</a> Day 11 - Quilts</p><p>There are things about the Doctor that Rose doesn't know. And, sometimes, he likes to share these things with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piecing Things Together

"You are such a liar," Rose said, eyeing the Doctor from behind. 

He jumped, turned round, stood. "Out," he said, eyes ablaze with fear and indignation. The conviction in his voice would have been hard for most to ignore, but she was Rose Tyler. 

"What's that, then?" she asked, trying to get a peek around him.

"It's private."

Rose put her hands up in front of her. "Look. What are you afraid of?"

"You calling me a liar, for one. What did you mean by that?" he asked a bit gruffly.

"You're just always going on about hating domestic stuff, right? That's all I mean. I mean, making a quilt? Really, Doctor?"

"I'll have you know that, where I come from, it was the tradition. It was manly there. Gettin' your finger pricked, making something out of just scraps. Makin' something out of just scraps is kind of what a mechanic or a weapons specialist does, isn't it?"

Rose looked up at him, nodded slowly. "Look, if it hits too close to home...I'll get out. It has to do with your old planet, yeah?"

The Doctor eyed her for a drawn-out moment. "Yes, it does," he finally said. "But, as long as you don't laugh, or make some comment about me getting domestic, I'll show you."

"It's...a quilt?" she asked, watching as he turned to head back to his seat and to the quilt he was working on.

"It's a story quilt," he explained. "History, culture, they're very important to me, as you know." He seemed slightly on-edge, like he was expecting she'd make fun again. She hid a smile at how well he knew her and vowed to do better than he expected of her.

"Actually, it makes sense, now I think about it. I think I can see why you'd do that, and, considering those are perfect circles, that's pretty impressive."

"I'm nine hundred years old," he reminded her.

"I can be impressed if I want to be," she teased, pulling a chair up near the Doctor's chair. "What's it say?"

The Doctor eyed her for a long moment. "Like I'm tellin' you!" he said.

"Fine! But, if you ever want to, you know where I am."

"Some mysteries should stay that way," he said huffily.

"This is lovely, actually," Rose said, gently reaching out to run her fingers over the stitching, over the different fabrics pieced together. He watched her touch it nervously, but didn't make any move to stop her. "You're really good." She met his gaze. "Really."

"Thanks," he muttered, glancing away. "You know, the bit you've got your hand on?"

"Looks like it came from a little girl's dress," Rose said. 

"It did," he said, looking slightly haunted as he stared at it.

"Family of yours?"

He nodded. "Of course, they're not all from family. But that scrap right there is. She didn't let society tell her how to be. She liked to pave her own way. She was a bit like you."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Rose said quietly.

The Doctor bowed his head and sat for a long moment.

"Can I make you something? Something with...banana?"

He didn't move, merely blinked, so Rose patted his shoulder and left him with the quilt, heading out to make him a nice smoothie. He didn't talk when she came back, but she knew he appreciated the gesture.

"I have others," he told Rose as she was about to leave.

"You do?" 

He nodded.

***

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Rose said, but they both knew that wasn't true. She expected some sort of little, alien thing that'd come in handy when he eventually left her, though she hoped that would never actually happen. She did get a few small things, but after as much festivity as he'd allow, she was being led onto the TARDIS and was made to wait as he left to get something from his room. It was a folded quilt with those pretty circles. 

"I hope you cleared your schedule," he said. "Because there's a lot I've got to tell you about this."

Rose felt tears swim in her eyes as she nodded. "Sure," she said. "Sure, we can have a couple drinks and make it an evening. Whatever you want, Doctor."

He gave her a very shy smile and thought drinks were probably a good idea.


End file.
